bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Snake Born from the Clouds
The Draziv have been defeated, and their leader was forced to retreat by Seikyo. However, Senka was killed in the fight, which led to a downtrotted Seireitou. It was a dark night. Neither summer, nor winter. You couldn't say it was fall or spring either. It was an unusual night, with the full moon staring down at earth, it's light shining on the one known as Seireitou. Images of killing and bloodshed soon came to the man, reliving his past again and again. Losing his title, gaining friends, killing those he cared for, growing love, losing that very love. He recalculated, and saw that he was alone. Sure, his family known as the Order was there, but through it all. He was alone. Seireitou then gave a sigh, "Senka, I... couldn't protect you. I failed you." muttered the broken hearted Vizard, trying to hold back his inevitable tears of sorrow. Only one thought swarmed in his head, the love that Senka had given him. The love he gave, to both her and his son. However, as these thoughts piled on, another image... no, it wasn't an image. More... of a desire, a lust, a priority soon came into birth in the man's mind. It was revenge. He savored nothing more then to have the man of whom he despised in his very hands, crushing the skull till no pieces or blood remained. He then got up, knowing what he had to do. With a flash step, he disappeared into the night, leaving no trace of his being in the dreary night sky. Back at the Order's HQ, the 10 members gathered on the word of their leader, Seireitou. Alastor grumbled, "I wonder what he wanted us to gather for." he pondered, looking around. Haizo sighed, "Better not be a lecture... or a Short joke..." he mumbled. "What was that, couldn't hear you from waaaaay down there." mused Minkai, who was snickering. Haizo grumbled, as they heard Seireitou's footsteps approaching. Each member lined up, sitting at their table. Seireitou sat down at the head of the table, and opened his closed eyes. "My friends... We have suffered the loss of both Jae and Senka, two priceless members, to the hands of Sydonay Senseirei. That bastard was able to escape from us, though not for long." he began. Sakura then got up, "Wait... what do you mean, Sei-sama?" she asked. Seireitou stood up, his hand upside down with the palm facing upwards. "We are no longer the Order. We will move together as Suneku." he declared, makign each member look up, each giving their own version of loyalty and/or acceptance to these terms. "As Suneku, we have but one goal. The complete and utter destruction of Sydonay Senseirei." he stated. The group got ready to set out, but not before burning their HQ. The ashed drifted into the sky, as the clouds themselves were changing. The time has finally changed, as Suneku had moved out. Suneku has moved out, and burned down their HQ. Will Ryan respond?! Previous | Next